


Song of Vengence

by LexWritesandCries



Series: A Song of Vengence [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, lets go on this journey together, like it is gonna be ooc, only rated teen and up because i wanna use the f word, this is just me writing what i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWritesandCries/pseuds/LexWritesandCries
Summary: “As a young child, Lance discovers he has the ability to speak with nature. After the city he lives in burns down the forest outside the walls, he is gifted a seed that will bring about the downfall of the city. He plants the seed, and 10 years later something interesting has grown from the ground.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Song of Vengence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100897
Kudos: 4





	1. The Seed

The boy sat on the edge of the wall towering over the dark forest. Behind him, bells began to toll. Though the city was a mere 40 foot drop below him, up high he felt like he was watching with the stars.

The final bell sounded, and he drew in a sharp breath. His eyes widened as he watched an arrow fly across the sky and land in the trees below. Then another, and another. 

As the flames grew and swallowed the trees, screams called out that only he could hear.

The boys eyes focused hard on the flames as he listened to the woods call his name. 

Avenge us, they begged.

Silently, he wept. He wept, and watched until the final flame on the final tree went out. He wept until the ash that was once trees no longer had smoke. He wept as the sun rose and set over the graves of his friends, and as their ashen corpses were looted by the local children for cooked acorns and apples.

Then, when all fell silent, and when all eyes were focused elsewhere, he climbed down to take one final walk on the trial. 

Nothing stood, the hot flames had leveled everything but the large stack of rocks in the center. He made his way over to them and took a seat at the top. 

Illuminated by the moon, he sat one last time on their sacred rock still warm from the flames. He rested his head, closed his eyes, and finally took rest.

He dreamed the same dream as always. A purple tree blowing in the wind, the sound of a child's laughter in the distance.  
When he woke, he felt something in his palm. He opened it to see a large purple seed with intricate white lines carved into it.

He couldn’t read it, but he knew what it said.

“I promise,” he whispered, placing it in his pocket, “I will avenge you.”


	2. The Tree

Lance woke up with tears running down his face.

“That same dream again,” he murmured, wiping his eyes with his wrist as he got out of bed.

He looked out the window above his bed and sighed. Gently waving in the wind was a small purple tree. He had planted it ten years ago, when he was only 11 years old. So much had happened since then, the tree had become his one constant.

Something was a bit off with the tree lately, he had noticed that the white swirls engraved into the wood had turned a dark pink, and the purple leaves a deep blue. 

Making himself some tea, he pondered on what could be making the tree ill.

“I will have to have Allura come look at her later,” he tried to comfort himself. The tree never spoke to him, not like the others do. Even when it’s sick he knew it would never confide in him. 

Allura said it was because its family had been burned to the ground. Why trust humans after that? 

Lance couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a different, far more complex reason for the silence. The trees held the wisdom of immortals with their roots bound. They were capable of passing along the secrets of the universe if only their roots could touch another. But this tree was alone, the city having destroyed all the others within miles so long ago. The only reason he was even allowed to have this tree is because everyone pitied him. They looked at him and saw a cursed child. 

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. He had spent too much time worrying and not enough getting ready.

He heard the door swing open and the jingle of keys, as the intruder loudly sighed and plopped down on the stool next to him.

“I’m sorry, Allura, I’ll hurry, I swear!” Lance rushed into the bathroom.

“It’s fine,” the woman sighed again, staring off into the distance. “It’s only a once-every-hundred-year event. I’m sure if we ask nicely, the moons will be more than happy to wait to block out the sun.”

Lance poked his head out of the bathroom with a frown on his face, “Keep sassing me and I’ll have to slow down a little.”

Alluras eye caught on the tree, and she couldn't help but gasp.

“Lance! Your tree? What happened to it?”

“I don’t know, I noticed a few days ago that she was looking weird, and she wont tell me what’s wrong. I was gonna ask you to take a look.”

“What do you expect me to do? I'm an astronomer not a weird-magic-tree-ologist,” Allura smiled at him. 

“Meh,” he replied, “science is science. Go take some samples, run some tests, make some observations.”

She walked out the front door, muttering things about magic tree boys under her breath.

As she checked out the tree, Lance finished getting ready.

\---

Their walk across the city to the astronomy tower was quiet. Most people were hidden in their homes, fearful of the solar eclipse that would soon arrive.

“There was one weird thing about your tree,” Allura said, sounding concerned.

“Yeah? Was it the blue leaves?” he laughed. When he turned his head to look over at her, he saw that she actually looked quite concerned. 

“No, it’s just that…” she shivered a little and sighed, “I could hear it breathing. And- please know that I’m fully aware how crazy this sounds but Lance,” she stopped in her tracks.

He stopped as well, holding his breath.

“What?”

“I-” she swallowed, “I could feel it looking at me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just,” she started to walk again, slowly. “I just mean, you know when you wake up in the middle of the night, and you look around frantically? Because you felt something staring at you so hard in your sleep that it forced you awake?” 

It was Lances turn to be concerned. Sure, he had always gotten weird vibes from the tree, but it wasn’t exactly like any other tree.

He had found it harder to look at the tree lately. Whenever he looked too long he would get this sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was horribly wrong. He could never figure out what was off. The colors were wrong but that wasn’t it. There was something else.

The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked Allura to check the tree. 

The truth was, a part of him deep down new what was wrong with the tree, but he refused to accept it. He had been a kid when he dreamed of revenge, but as an adult all he wanted was peace.

He knew that the tree was getting ready to meet its fate.  
\---  
As the day continued and everyone prepared for the eclipse, he sat in the astronomy tower, watering the plants and daydreaming about being a normal dude who doesn’t have an apocalypse tree.

From the tower he could see his house, and his yard with the tree.

Even as both moons blocked the sunlight, he couldn't help but look down at his home… except, something was wrong.

“Allura!” he shouted, pointing in the direction of the house.

She angrily turned to yell at him, until she saw it too.

The whole city was pitch black, except for one big glowing tree. The tree wasn’t just just glowing, though, it was growing as well.

Lance threw everything down and sprinted to the stairs. He practically flew as he made his way out of the tower. Oh fuck. Please no, not now. Please no. Tears ran down his face, his lungs begged for more air than a single breath could procure.

The tree grew bigger and bigger, soon looming over the entire city, painting it with a dim blue haze.

He reached his house, and as he opened the gate, the eclipse ended, and the tree returned to its normal size.

“FUCK!” he screamed. Exhausted, he fell to the ground in his front yard, gasping for air. He couldn't help but cry one more time, keeping an arm over his eyes so maybe his neighbors would think he’s napping.

So the tree grew real big during the eclipse, and Allura said it was breathing. What did it all mean? He thought to himself.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.

“Excuse me I-”

Lance jumped up and shrieked. Had one of his neighbors seen everything? 

Standing in front of him was a tall, slender man with black hair, purple skin with white swirls, and dark pink eyes. Oh, and he was naked. 

Lance shrieked again.

The man looked at him awkwardly, “Hi, Lance?” 

He looked at the handsome naked man suspiciously, “Yes?”

“Hi, uh I’m Keith. My mom-” he pointed to the tree, “she sent me.”

“Oh, okay!” Lance smiled and backed towards the house, “that makes sense.”

Keiths face lit up, “Oh thank god, she said you might not-”

Suddenly Lance spun around and bolted for the front door, slammed it shut, and locked it. He ran and shut all the curtains. Today had been enough crazy for him, and it was hide-from-your-problems o’clock. He would deal with the hot naked tree guy in his yard tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1! This is my first Ao3 series on this acct so bear with me, i haven't written in over a year :')
> 
> Everyone is aged up purely because I don't know how to write teenagers, and because I don't feel right having teens cuss. Can't wait to see what happens next chapter, i'm as clueless as everyone else :)


End file.
